Who's The Real One
by MyLovelySiBum
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kisah dua orang pria yang memiliki rahasia tersendiri pada titik tersembunyi dalam dirinya, tidak hanya itu...orang-orang disekitarnya mungkin juga ikut terlibat. / SiBum Story / Yaoi / With KyuMin, Haehyuk / Chap 1 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**CAST :**

**KIM KI BUM**

**CHOI SI WON**

**SHEN HUI FEN **

**LEE SUNG MIN**

**CHO KYU HYUN**

**EUN HYUK**

**LEE DONG HAE**

******GENRE : ROMANCE | ANGST |****SUPRANATURAL**

**PAIR : **

**SIBUM**

**KYUMIN **

**HAEHYUK **

**WARNING : YAOI / BOYS LOVE / NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**A/N : SHEN HUI FEN ADALAH SAYA, TAPI KALIAN DAPAT MENGANGGAP TOKOH SHEN HUI FEN OC ATAU SAYA. DAN INI HANYALAH CARITA FIKSI YANG SAYA ADAPTASI DARI CERITA MITOS DI FILIPINA. DAN ADA BEBERAPA BAGIAN YANG ADALAH KREASI SAYA, SEKALI LAGI! INI FIKSI!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DO YOU LIKE? JUST ENJOY , REVIEW , AND READ IT ^^~~**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

.

.

.

Hai.. Apa kalian berkenan mendengarkan ceritaku? Aku memiliki cerita yang cukup menarik di masa laluku. Ah! sungguh? kalian ingin mendengarnya? Baiklah.. Akan aku ceritakan.

.

**Who's The Real One**

.

Pagi yang cerah di Korea. Musim gugur telah tiba, ini menyenangkan. Melihat daun yang berguguran, memberikan kesan tersendiri bagiku. Keindahan yang tiada duanya. Ah! Perkenalkan, namaku **Kim Kibum **aku biasa dipanggil oleh orang-orang dengan nama Kibum. Tapi tidak dengan adik sepupuku yang berdarah China tersebut, ia memanggilku Ji Fan _gege_. Tak heran ia memanggilku seperti itu, ia orang China dan ia juga tak begitu mahir berbahasa Korea maupun Filipina. Tapi aku mengajarinya bahasa Korea, dan ia dengan cepat menguasainya, hanya 1 tahun kurang ia sudah dapat berbahasa Korea. Namanya **Shen Hui Fen**, ia biasa dipanggil Fen. Ia terlihat seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, tapi kalian jangan pernah terkecoh dengan penampilannya. Ah! Bukan, penampilanku juga. Kalian jangan sampai terkecoh pada kami berdua.

Dan aku juga memiliki dua sahabat, **Lee Sungmin **dan **Lee Hyukjae **atau yang biasa dipanggil **Eunhyuk**. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekasih, hanya aku yang tak memiliki. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Apakah aku tak menarik? Bukan.. Bukan itu. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan yang namanya cinta. Itu akan membuatku berada pada titik terlemahku dan mungkin bisa membuatku hancur. Hahaha.. Kalian tak mengerti mengapa? Apa perlu aku jekaskan? Kurasa tak perlu.

Ah.. Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan tentang kekasih para sahabatku tersebut. **Cho Kyuhyun** ia adalah seorang pria yang menjadi kekasih Sungmin-sahabatku- yang juga seorang pria. Hey! Ini jaman modern, yang aku tahu. Di jaman ini, para manusia telah memperbolehkan pasangan sesama jenis untuk menjalin hubungan ataupun menikah. Maka tak heran jika banyak orang yang memiliki orientasi seks yang menyimpang.

Tak jauh beda dengan Sungmin. Hyukjae.. Juga memiliki kekasih seorang pria, mereka berdua sama-sama pria. Namanya **Lee Donghae**. Sebenarnya jika aku boleh jujur, aku sedikit bingung dengan posisi mereka. Bukan apa-apa... Pasalnya terkadang mereka berdua ini suka berganti-ganti posisi. Yeah.. Kalian tentu tahu tentang _uke _dan _seme _dalam posisi percintaan _gay_ bukan? Terkadang Hyukjae yang akan menjadi _uke, _tapi terkadang Donghae yang akan menjadi _uke_. Eung~~ jika menurutku, mereka itu _fleksible_.

Tak peduli siapa yang menjadi _uke _maupun _seme._ Yang penting, kata mereka... Saling mencintai. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka tak berganti posisi. Posisi _uke _ada pada Sungmin, dan posisi _seme _ada pada Kyuhyun. Hanya mungkin sesekali jika mereka sedang melakukan hubungan di ranjang, dan keadaan Kyuhyun sedang lelah tapi Sungmin sangat menginginkannya, maka tak ayal Kyuhyun akan berada di bawah Sungmin. Eits! Jangan salah sangka dulu. Ini dalam konteks, _uke on top_. Hahaha.. Apa kalian akan mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan menjadi _uke?_ Jauhkan pikiran kalian tersebut. Aku tahu bagaimana watak setan satu itu. Ia adalah orang yang tak suka didominasi, kecuali seperti yang diatas tadi. Dan itu hanya untuk Sungmin!

Ah~~ satu lagi yang belum aku ceritakan pada kalian. **Choi Siwon**. Ia adalah temanku juga. Kami telah berteman lama sebetulnya. Aku sudah mengenalnya saat aku berkunjung ke Korea, tepatnya mengunjungi makam nenek dan kakekku pada awal musim dingin 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, dan aku kira... Dia tertarik padaku saat itu juga. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengatakan ini, Siwon menatapku tak berkedip dengan mulut yang berdecak kagum saat bertemu denganku untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi pertemuan kami hanya sebentar, karena aku harus kembali ke Filipina, tempat di mana aku tinggal. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea satu tahun yang lalu, aku tinggal di Korea bersama Fen, sepupuku yang berasal dari China. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak bersama kedua orang tuaku saja? Heum... Aku tak tahu kemana mereka sekarang. Mereka meninggalkanku disaat aku berumur 14 tahun. Aku harus membiayai seluruh kehidupanku sendiri.

Kejadian itu telah lama... Sekitar beberapa abad yang lalu. Lalu saat aku berumur 18 tahun, aku mengetahui sesuatu yang ada pada diriku ini. Sejak dari itu aku mulai berpindah-pindah. Dari satu negara ke negara lain untuk mencari orang tuaku dan agar tak membuat orang lain curiga. Tapi sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu, aku kembali ke Filipina dengan harapan dapat menemukan orang tuaku kembali di tempat di mana aku dibesarkan. Tapi nyatanya... Tak ada yang kudapat. Aku menyerah, lalu aku mencari sanak saudaraku. Dan yang aku tahu.. Aku mempunyai saudara di China dan Korea, tapi hanya Fen-lah yang aku ketahui yang sepertiku. Jadi, setelah sekitar 3 tahun aku menetap di Filipina kembali, aku pergi ke China untuk menemui sepupuku yang aku ketahui juga seperti diriku. Saat aku pergi ke rumahnya, rumahnya terlihat seperti tak terurus dan saat aku menanyakan pada warga sekitar, rumah itu sudah lama sekali tak bertuan rumah. Sekitar 3 abad rumah itu telah kosong tak berpenghuni. Tapi aku tak percaya begitu saja, karena aku merasakan keadaan makhluk yang sama sepertiku di dalamnya. Saat aku masuk ke dalamnya, rumah itu terlihat rapi dan bersih. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke rumah tersebut, aku menghancurkan gembok yang mengunci pintu rumah tersebut.

Aku menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ada disana. Tak ada siapapun. Sampai aku memasuki sebuah kamar, kamar tersebut memiliki papan nama di pintunya. Tapi aku tak mengerti bahasa China, aku bisa berbicara bahasa China.. Tapi untuk tulisan aku masih tak bisa. Haha.. aneh bukan?! Aku membuka pintu tersebut, dan menemukan seorang gadis sedang tidur di dalamnya. Entah kenapa sangat aku yakin jika dia adalah Shen Hui Fen yang aku cari. Aku mencoba mengamatinya saat itu, dan sepertinya dia adalah orang yang tak bisa ditebak. Hm.. Para makhluk seperti kami, adalah makhluk yang sulit dipahami. Sulit dipahami juga mencakup seperti misterius dan juga tak bisa ditebak bukan? Ini sebenarnya menguntungkan kami. Dan pada saat Fen terbangun, ia kaget dengan keberadaanku. Di situ aku menjelaskan apa maksud kedatanganku. dan kurasa perbedaan umurku dengannya tidak jauh. Hanya beberapa tahun. Pada saat itu juga dia cerita tentang banyak hal, dan ternyata kedua orang tuanya juga pergi entah kemana. Tapi ia tak berkelana kemana-mana. Ia hanya diam di rumahnya menunggu orang tuanya pulang, dan agar tak ada orang yang curiga terhadap dirinya, maka ia membuat rumahnya tampak tak ada orang.

Dan saat itulah, dia menceritakan sesuatu padaku, ternyata.. Klan kami pergi untuk mengecoh para pemburu klan kami dengan pergi dan meninggalkan anak mereka atau mempertahankan keberadaan klan kami. Tapi, yang membuatku bingung saat itu adalah kenapa ayahku ikut juga? Dia bukan seperti kami. Saat itu pula Fen menjelaskannya, bahwa ayahku ikut pergi juga karena mereka para pemburu klan kami telah mengetahui bahwa ayahku telah menikah dengan ibuku. Ah! Apakah kalian bingung, darimana Fen mengetahu hal tersebut tapi aku tidak? Dan mengapa anak-anak mereka tak diajak. Iya bukan? Baiklah! Akan aku jawab. Fen mengetahu hal tersebut tak lama setelah orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya, dan ia menemukan surat yang di dalamnya ada berbagai perintah dan pesan dari ketua klan kami. Dan untuk mengapa anak mereka tak diajak? Karena para pemburu itu masih tak bisa dengan tepat mendeteksi anak dari para klan kami. Jadi ada sebagian anak dari klan kami yang telah meninggal dan ada yang tidak. Ya, klan kami dan para pemburu tersebut bertarung. Tapi kami tak tahu dimana. Di dalam surat itu tak dikatakan tempatnya. Jika menurutku, mereka-klan kami- mengatakan tempat untuk berkumpul atau berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan telepati. Dan untuk Fen, ia menyadari jika ia memiliki hal yang sama sepertiku sejak umurnya 15 tahun.

Setelah aku menemukan Fen, aku mengajaknya pergi dari China dan menetap di Filipina bersamaku. Aku mengajarinya bahasa korea juga Filipina, dia juga mengajariku bahasa China. Dan sejak itulah kami merencanakan sesuatu untuk meningkatkan ke-ekstensian klan kami.

.

**Who's The Real One**

.

Itu baru permulaan saja, apakah menarik? Jika menurut kalian cerita tersebut menarik, maka katakanlah menarik. Aku akan melanjutkannya jika aku mendapatkan respon baik dari kalian. Ini masih sepenggal cerita dari kehidupanku di masa lalu. Tepatnya 5 abad lebih 30 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**^O^**

**REGARDS,**

**YUNKAFEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAST :**

**KIM KI BUM**

**CHOI SI WON**

**SHEN HUI FEN **

**LEE SUNG MIN**

**CHO KYU HYUN**

**EUN HYUK**

**LEE DONG HAE**

******GENRE : ROMANCE | ANGST |****SUPRANATURAL**

**PAIR : **

**SIBUM**

**KYUMIN **

**HAEHYUK **

**WARNING : YAOI / BOYS LOVE / NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**A/N : SHEN HUI FEN ADALAH SAYA, TAPI KALIAN DAPAT MENGANGGAP TOKOH SHEN HUI FEN OC ATAU SAYA. DAN INI HANYALAH CARITA FIKSI YANG SAYA ADAPTASI DARI CERITA MITOS DI FILIPINA. DAN ADA BEBERAPA BAGIAN YANG ADALAH KREASI SAYA, SEKALI LAGI! INI FIKSI!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DO YOU LIKE? JUST ENJOY , REVIEW , AND READ IT ^^~~**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Kibum pergi kesekolah. Ia kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Fen yang melihat kakak sepupunya itu terlihat ingin tertawa. Kibum yang risih dengan pandangan Fen yang seakan meremehkannya langsung saja ia memberi _death glare_ tapi sama sekali tak mempan untuk Fen.

"Hei! Kakek tua, kau mau kemana? Hahaha..." ejek Fen pada Kibum yang tengah bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

"Kau juga tua bodoh!" kesal Kibum yang dipanggil tua oleh adik sepupunya itu.

"Tapi aku tahu diri setidaknya.. Aku tahu umur, makanya aku tak sekolah. Hahaha..." kembali Fen mengejek Kibum.

"Ya! Meski umurku tua, wajahku masih berumur 18 tahun tahu. Kau tak 'bekerja' eoh?" Kibum mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku malas _gege_~~ _Gege_ sendiri?" jawab Fen sedikit dengan nada merengek.

"Malam tadi sudah. Lagipula ini sudah jam 7.30" ucap Kibum seraya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Heung~~ baiklah, pergilah. Kalau tidak kau akan terlambat. Aku sih mau tidur._ Bye bye gege~~" _dengan seenaknya Fen meninggalkan Kibum, dan menuju kamarnya. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Anak itu.." Kibum yang sudah selesai langsung pergi keluar rumahnya menuju _Halte Bus _yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia berjalan pelan _Halte Bus _tersebut, dengan sesekali mengedarkan arah pandangan matanya ke sekeliling.

Saat ia sampai di _Halte Bus,_ ia melihat Siwon tengah menunggu _bus_. Belum sempat Kibum menyapa, Siwon telah menyadari keberadaannya dan terlebih dahulu menyapa Kibum.

"Oh! Kibum-ah.. Kebetulan sekali yah kita bertemu. Biasanya hanya bisa pulang bersama. Lain kali bersama, bagaimana?" ajak Siwon pada Kibum, terlihat Kibum berpikir sebelum mengangguk.

"Boleh... Besok saja ya _hyung?_ Kalau hari lain... Mungkin tak bisa," tawar Kibum.

"Baiklah! Besok saja. Ah! Itu _bus_-nya, _kajja!" _ajak Siwon setelah melihat _bus_ yang ditunggunya telah datang. 'Untung saja, rumahku juga tak jauh dari _Halte Bus_ ini, tak sia-sia aku membeli apartemen yang dekat dengan apartemen Kibum' batin Siwon dalam hati bersyukur.

.

**Who's The Real One**

_**.**_

Kibum telah sampai ke kelasnya dengan diantar oleh Siwon. Dan hal itu menjadi tontonan para siswa yang heran mengapa bisa Kibum dan Siwon bisa datang berdua. Karena Kibum tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan Siwon sama sekali. Dan masih menyangkut dengan hal ini, sahabat-sahabat Kibum pun mendekati Kibum untuk mengetahui ada hubungan apa antara Kibum dan Siwon.

"Hei, Kibum-ah! Bagaimana bisa kau diantar ke kelas dengan Siwon_?" _tanya Sungmin salah satu dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ne! Kibum-ah, kau harus bercerita kepada kami!" seru Hyukjae atau yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu pada Kibum.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Siwon, Kibum-ah?" tanya Donghae sang _namjachingu_ Eunhyuk sekaligus teman dari Siwon.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh… Kalian ini! Donghae _hyung _kau inikan teman dari Siwon _hyung_, kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini padaku?!" kesal Kibum pada Donghae yang kini menatapnya intens meminta jawaban.

"Aku memang temannya, juga sahabatnya! Tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan masalah asmaranya denganku. Ia orang yang tertutup mengenai asmaranya! Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu! Sekarang jawablah!" jawab Donghae sekaligus membeberkan fakta Siwon sedikit.

"Aku satu _bus_ dengannya!" kata Kibum singkat dan mulai mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam tasnya.

"Lalu kenapa bisa dia mengantarmu ke kelas?" pertanyaan ini muncul begitu saja dari mulut Sungmin, dan menurut Kibum ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh.

Dengan malas Kibum menjawab "Bukankah jika mau ke kelasnya harus melewati kelas ini dulu ya? Dan lagi pula jika harus lewat lapangan ataupun taman belakang akan sangat jauh! Dan yang terdekat melewati kelas ini, bukan?!" geram Kibum pada Sungmin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan polos oleh sang empu.

Kring…..! Kring…!

"Eh! Aku ke kelas dulu ya _chagi_, sudah bel masuk. Chu~… " Donghae langsung melesat keluar dari kelas setelah mengecup pipi Eunhyuk singkat.

"Ikan itu… " gumam Eunhyuk pelan, tapi masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Lihatlah wajahnya! Kkkk~ merah sekali!" ucap Sungmin yang dijawab oleh Kibum dengan kikikan dan anggukan setuju.

"Diam kau!" bentak Eunhyuk kepada Kibum dan Sungmin yang kini sedang terkikik. Dan hal ini membuatnya kesal dan Eunhyuk pun langsung menuju tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di belakang bangku Kibum dan Sungmin.

Kibum dan Sungmin langsung berhenti terkikik saat mengetahui _seongsaengnim_ mereka telah masuk ke kelas.

.

**Who's The Real One**

_**.**_

Bel pertanda istirahat pun telah berbunyi, dan semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas pun berhamburan keluar. Tapi tidak dengan _uri snow white _ini yang memilih mengeluarkan sebatang _lollipop _Dan PSP dari dalam tasnya. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang sudah mengetahui bagaimana sifat Kibum, mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu. Toh percuma saja jika pun memaksa Kibum untuk keluar kelas, pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kibum. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun keluar kelas dan menuju kelas _namjachingu _mereka masing-masing.

Kibum pun sangat menikmati suasana dikelasnya saat ini yang tenang, damai, dan sepi. Sungguh ia sangat menyukai suasana yang seperti ini. Menurutnya suasana yang seperti ini membuatnya rileks dan tenang serta _fresh_. Entah bagaimana ada remaja seperti dia. Bukankah kebanyakn remaja suka tempat yang ramai-ramai dan selalu bersama teman-teman mereka maupun sahabat mereka. Tapi tidak dengan _uri _Kibum yang sangat suka menyendiri. Tapi jangan salah sangka Kibum termasuk tipe yang _easy going_ dan terkadang pun ia juga bisa bertingkah kocak maupun _hyperaktif. _Tapi ia hanya akan menunjukkan sifatnya itu pada orang-orang tertentu saja.

Ia suka sekali menjaga ketenangannya. Dan Kibum ini termasuk sosok yang cukup unik atau mungkin bisa disebut misterius karena sifatnya yang tak bisa ditebak. Dan karena ini lah yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon menjadi sangat tertarik bahkan mencintai Kibum.

"Yo Kibum-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini, hum?" tiba-tiba Siwon muncul begitu saja di hadapan Kibum dan ini membuat _namja_ cantik bermarga Kim ini terkejut. Tapi untungnya ia tak berteriak.

"_Hyung! _Kenapa mengagetkanku?!" kesal Kibum yang mengelus dadanya karena keterkejutannya barusan.

"Ahahaha… _mianhae,_ jika aku mengagetimu. Habis kau fokus sekali dengan PSP mu itu!" sindir Siwon seraya melirik PSP Kibum.

"Aku kan sedang main game _hyung_, tentu saja harus serius! Jika tidak bisa-bisa aku _game over _ nanti!" ucap Kibum dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, membuat Siwon mengecup bibir merah Kibum kilat. Reaksi Kibum? Kaget, dengan mata yang mengerjap imut.

"Kau sungguh manis Kibummie…" puji Siwon terhadap Kibum. Kibum yang mendengarnya pun jadi merona dan langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada PSP yang masih digenggamnya.

Kring…! Kring….!

'Shit! Kenapa harus bel sih?!' umpat Siwon dalam hati. Sungguh ia tak rela harus berpisah dengan Kibum, padahal baru saja bertemu. "Kibummie, _hyung _ke kelas dulu ne. _Annyeong_~" ucap Siwon dan meninggalkan kelas Kibum. Lalu Kibum? Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan memegang bibirnya yang telah dikecup oleh Siwon tadi.

.

**Who's The Real One**

.

_**Siwon pov**_

Sungguh ini gila! Aku mencium Kibum! Aish.. nanti jika ia marah aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak ingin ia menjauhiku hanya karena masalah aku menciumnya. Tapi meski sekilas, bibir Kibum lembut sekali. Aku jadi ingin merasakan kembali jika seperti ini caranya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Choi Siwon! Kibum bukan siapa-siapamu!

Ah.. tapi aku akan membatnya menjadi siapa-siapaku! Ya, akan kubuat ia jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadi _namjachingu_ku! Kim Kibum, mengapa kau begitu indah hingga aku terpikat oleh dirimu! Ya… Kibum harus secepatnya menjadi milikku!

Ehm.. sekarang aku harus memikirkan cara agar bisa lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Aha! Aku tahu aku akan mengajaknya pulang bersama hari ini. Ya ini bagus untuk permulaan. Aish… apakah Han _seongsaengnim_ tidak masuk hari ini? Kenapa sudah bel begini ia belum masuk kelas?!

Ah… sepertinya aku harus keruangannya. Tak biasanya seperti ini. Biasanya saat bel masuk 5 menit kemudian ia akan masuk kelas. Tapi ini, sudah 25 menit lamanya ia tak masuk-masuk kelas juga.

_**Siwon pov end**_

**.**

_**Author pov**_

Bel pertanda berakhirnya jam sekolah telah berbunyi. Dan yah beruntunglah Siwon karena Han _seongsaengnim _tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Jadi sesaat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi ia bisa langsung ke kelas Kibum. Tapi jika ada Han _seongsaengnim _jangan harap kau keluar tanpa penghormatan! Karena menurutnya, sopan santun itu sangatlah penting!

Siwon sudah berada di depan kelas Kibum menunggu Kibum keluar, tapi yang ditinggu tak kunjung keluar. Semua murid di kelas Kibum sudah keluar, Siwon yang penasaran akhirnya langsung masuk ke kelas Kibum, dan menemukan Kibum yang sedang menyapu. 'Sepertinya ia piket hari ini' pikir Siwon.

"Kibum-ah…" panggil Siwon yang langsung membuat Kibum menoleh.

"Oh! _Hyung! _Ada apa?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk pulang bersama," jawab Siwon diselingin dengan senyum manis khas dirinya.

"Tapi aku masih piket _hyung_," ujar Kibum pada Siwon.

"Tak apa, akan aku tunggu." Siwon menempatkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada di kelas Kibum.

"Tapi..." ucapan Kibum terpotong oleh Siwon.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Biar ku tunggu." Masih dengan senyum manis yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah..." Kibum menyetujui jika Siwon menunggunya. Ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugas piketnya hari ini dengan cepat. Ia tak enak jika harus membuat Siwon menunggu terlalu lama. Bagaimanapun juga, menurutnya itu merepotkan orang lain.

Saat Kibum tengah serius membersihkan ruang kelas, Siwon memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tangannya yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menopang dagu, merogoh salah satu sakunya yang berisi kamera _pocket_. Ia mulai mengarahkan kamera miliknya ke arah sang objek, tentu saja objek itu adalah Kibum. Ia memotret Kibum dengan hati-hati, takut Kibum menyadarinya. Tak ingin ketahuan, Siwon akhirnya memasukkan kamera _pocket_ miliknya ke dalam sakunya kembali, setelah dirasa cukup mendapatkan gambar Kibum.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum telah selesai dengan tugas piket yang dijalaninya, ia mengambil tas sekolah Kibum lalu meletakkannya pada salah satu bahunya dan berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Sudah selesai bukan? Ayo!" ajak Siwon pada Kibum yang hanya disahuti dengan anggukan oleh Kibum. Kibum yang melihat tas miliknya telah berada pada bahu Siwon, ia tak ambil pusing. Ini sudah sering Siwon lakukan. Jadi tak heran jika Siwon melakukannya lagi. Dan kalaupun Kibum melarangnya, Siwon juga akan tetap keukeuh untuk membawakan tas Kibum.

"_Hyung_.. Kenapa kau tak membawa mobil sendiri? Bukankah keluargamu itu kaya ya?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Karena aku ingin menemanimu," Siwon menjawabnya dengan ringan.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" heran dengan jawaban yang Siwon berikan, Kibum mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Kibum-ah.. Aku mencintaimu, bahkan sampai sekarang, masih." ucap Siwon dengan masih meneruskan langkah kakinya.

"Entahlah _hyung, _aku harus mengatakan apa padamu. Aku tak tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta." Kibum mengehela nafas pelan.

"Aku tahu, dan aku masih akan tetap menunggu!" jawab Siwon keukeuh.

"Dasar keras kepala.." Kibum mencibir, Siwon yang mendengar cibiran yang keluar dari mulut Kibum hanya terkekeh pelan.

"_Hyung_, kenapa dengan semua orang tadi? Bukankah kita memang telah berteman lama? Mereka masih saja terkejut?" kesal Kibum dengan kejadian tadi pagi, dimana semua orang bertanya-tanya tentang Siwon dan Kibum yang datang bersama ke sekolah.

"Memang, hanya saja kita memang terlihat seperti tak mengenal satu sama lain saat ada orang lain. Saat berdua seperti inilah kita baru terlihat jika kita memang telah mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi tak heran jika memang semua orang bereaksi seperti tadi." Siwon menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Memang.. Lagipula.. Kita juga jarang bertemu di sekolah." Kibum mengatakannya seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Hm..." Hanya suara gumaman pelan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon. Tak ada percakapan lanjut yang terjadi antara mereka. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Bahkan sampai di _Halte Bus, _mereka masih dalam keheningan. Hingga akhirnya Siwon-lah yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka, karena _bus _yang mereka tunggu telah datang.

"_Chaaa_… Kibum-ah bus sudah datang ayo naik!" ajak Siwon menggandeng tangan Kibum. Yang digandeng pun hanya menuruti Siwon.

Mereka pun memilih duduk dibangku paling belakang. Dengan Siwon yang duduk disebelah kaca bus. Dan Kibum yang menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Siwon, sungguh Kibum lelah dan ia ingin tidur. Siwon yang melihat Kibum mulai memejamkan matanya pun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Kibum. Lalu tangan sebelahnya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Kibum.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti capek" ujar Siwon pada Kibum.

"Hng.. _ne, hyung_" jawab Kibum. Dan ia langsung memejamkan matanya. Siwon pun tersenyum, ia melihat wajah Kibum lalu melihat pemandangan luar. 'Aku merasa seperti sepasang kekasih jika begini.. hehehe.' Siwon berucap dalam hati. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas menimbulkan seulas senyuman manis pada wajah tampannya.

Selama perjalanan, Siwon hanya memperhatikan wajah Kibum dengan seksama. Ia merasa senang jika sudah seperti ini. Menurutnya, Kibum adalah seorang yang mempunyai karakter misterius. Bahkan ia bingung dengan sifat Kibum. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dengan itu, yang terpenting... Ia dapat berada di sisi Kibum, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Kibum. Meski ia tahu Kibum tak tertarik dengan cinta, ia juga masih bersyukur. Karena meski Kibum telah mengetahu perasaanya, Kibum tak pernah menolak ataupun menyuruhnya pergi. Tapi tetap saja ini adalah hal yang membingungkan bagi Siwon. Tapi tetap saja, Siwon adalah Siwon. Ia tak mau beripikir lebih jauh dan tak mau ambil pusing.

Mereka akhirnya telah sampai pada _Halte Bus _dimana mereka tadi naik saat akan pergi ke sekolah. Siwon pun membangunkan Kibum yang tengah tertidur. Sebenarnya ia tak tega tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kibum-ah bangun, kita sudah sampai." Siwon menggoncang tubuh Kibum pelan. Tapi Kibum tak kunjung bangun. "Kibummie.. ayo bangun kita sudah sampai… " berhasil dan Kibum pun terbangun, sungguh lucu mata yang mengerjap beberpa kali, dan bibir yang menguap imut. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dan langka di mata Siwon.

"Eh? sudah sampai?" tanya Kibum lucu pada Siwon. Bagaimana tidak? Suara khas orang bangun tidur yang lebih mirip bayi daripada orang dewasa yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Kibum membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"_Ne,_ _kajja_ turun" jawab Siwon dan mengajak Kibum turun dengan menggandeng tangan Kibum lagi, dan Kibum tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Mau kuantar sampai rumah?" tanya Siwon seraya mengelus rambut Kibum sayang.

"Tak usah _hyung_ aku tak mau merepotkanmu." Jawab Kibum dan menunjukkan _killer smile _yang dimilikinya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. _Hyung_ pulang dulu, _bye_ Kibummie." Ucap Siwon dan mulai menjauh.

"_Bye…. " _ ucap Kibum dengan senyumnya. Ah bukan itu lebih mirip dengan seringai dibanding senyum. Siapapun yang melihatnya kini pasti tak akan percaya dengan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Kibum. Sungguh jika sahabat Kibum pun melihat ini mereka pasti sangat kaget. Kibum yang saat ini terlihat menakutkan dengan _smirk-_nya tersebut, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja cantik ini sehingga membuat ia menyeringai. Sungguh pribadi yang misterius.

Kibum membalikkan badan dengan tetap menyeringai, tapi sepertinya seringainya kali ini terlihat lebih lebar dari sebelumnya seperti ia puas akan suatu hal.

"Ini sangat menarik. Tak kusangka akan seperti ini. Yah.. Apa salahnya sedikit menambahkan 'bumbu' pada kehidupanku di sini, ini tak masalah bukan? Kurasa Fen juga tak akan mempermasalahkannya, selama aku tidak mengacaukan misi kali ini." ucap Kibum dengan tetap mempertahankan _smirk-_nya.

.

.

**Who's The Real One**

.

.

"Fen-ah~~ tak apa bukan jika kita sedikit menmbahkan 'bumbu' pada kehidupan kita di Korea? Yeah.. Jujur saja, _gege _bosa jika kita hanya menjalankan misi kita tersebut. Setiap hari hanya 'bekerja' saja." keluh Kibum pada Fen, adik sepupunya.

"Itu terserah denganmu.. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ingin?" Fen menjawab dengan mengunyah makanannya.

"Dasar tukang makan! Tidak, hanya merasa mungkin akan menarik." Kibum yang melihat adik sepupunya tengah menikmati makanannya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Aku belum makan asal kau tahu! Hehe, ini lezat.. _Gege _mau? Hati manusia setengah masak, heum~~ tapi tetap hati-hati _gege_," sepertinya Fen sedang memamerkan makanan yang ia tengah makan kini.

"Baiklah, _gege_ mengerti. Tidak mau, _Gege _sudah kenyang." Kibum mengambil novel yang ada di sebelahnya, dan membuka buku tersebut lalu membacanya pelan.

"Tapi.. Apa maksud _gege_ dengan 'bumbu' itu? Apa maksudmu itu... Siwon? Choi Siwon yang mengejar dirimu itu?" tanya Fen pada Kibum dengan pandangan mata menyelidik.

"Hm~~ kau benar. Menarik bukan?" tak memandang lawan bicaranya, Kibum tetap fokus dengan apa yang dibacanya kini.

"Pria itu.. Choi Siwon. Dia memilki obsesi yang besar akan dirimu, sepertinya." ujar Fen yang telah selesai dengan makannya dan menaruh piringnya pada meja yang terletak pada ruang TV.

"Itukah yang kau lihat?" tanya Kibum pada Fen.

"Heung.. Dari apa yang _gege_ ceritakan padaku. Maka aku menyimpulkan hal tersebut." Fen mengangguk pelan dan meraih remot TV yang tergeletak di sisi kanan kakak sepupunya dan menyalakan TV.

"Fen-ah.. Kurasa ada pemburu klan kita di sini." Kibum berucap serius, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Fen.

"_Gege_ tahu dari mana?" wajah yang mulanya datar itu langsung berubah tegang mendengar ucapan kakak sepupunya tersebut.

"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tentu kau pernah mendengar nama ini bukan? Keturunan dari pemburu klan kita di masa lalu. Kita telah mengetahui ini sebelumnya dari surat yang kau temukan itu, dan nama merekapun juga telah diramalkan." Kibum berucap pelan dan hati-hati.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu?" Fen langsung mematikan TV yang ada di ruang Tv tersebut.

"Mereka teman sekolah _gege_," Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal pada sandaran sofa.

"Bagaimana bisa _gege _langsung beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah pemburu klan kita? Bisa saja salah. Atau... _Gege _dapat merasakan hawa mereka?" tanya Fen pada Kibum yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, jika kau berada di sekitar mereka. Kau akan merasakan hawa tak enak dari mereka." ucap Kibum membenarkan pertanyaan Fen.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Fen tetap merasa tegang dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Sungmin, dia adalah sahabat _gege._ Dan Kyuhyun adalah _namjachingu_-nya. _Gege_ rasa, mereka menjalani hubungan terlarang. Hubungan antar saudara. Kau tahu apa maksud _gege,_ bukan?" Kibum berucap dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tapi seringaian licik muncul dari bibir indah miliknya.

"Yeah.. Aku tahu! Ini akan mudah menghancurkan mereka." Fen yang mengerti arti pembicaraan sang kakak sepupunya tersebut, juga menyunggingkan senyum licik.

.

.

**Who's The Real One**

.

.

Kembali, melaksanakan rutinitas seorang siswa. Kibum berangkat dari rumahnya menuju _Halte Bus _yang masih tampak sepi. Ia berangkat terlalu pagi. Jam masuk sekolah baru akan dimulai tepat pada pukul 8 pagi. Tapi sekarang masih jam 5.30 pagi. Bukankah masih terlalu pagi, eoh? Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar. Kibum sering seperti ini, ia naik _bus _pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi ia tak akan turun di sekolahnya. Kalian heran? Begitulah Kim Kibum. Ia memiliki 'pekerjaan' yang sangat menuntut ketepatan waktu. Terlambat sedikit saja bisa gawat.

"Pagi ini dingin sekali bukan?" tanya seorang pria yang memakai kacamata kepada temannya yang juga seorang pria yang tidak berkacamata. Sepertinya ingin berangkat ke kantor.

"Tentu saja! Lihatlah~~ istriku bahkan sampai menyuruhku untuk memakai mantel super tebal ini. Beruntung sekali aku memeliki istri seperti dirinya." Ucap pria yang tak memakai kacamata.

"Ah~~ enak sekali. Aku untuk berpacaran saja susah.." Kelur pria berkacamata tersebut.

"Hahaha makanya jangan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen itu saja. Bisa tua karena dokumen kau!" ejek pria tak berkacamata kepada pria yang berkacamata.

"Ya! Enak saja kau bilang. Ah! Akhir-akhir ini katanya bahaya sekali yah? Memang ada apa? Aku dengar mitos tentang Aswang, makhluk mitos dari Filipina itu berada di Korea saat ini? apa itu benar?" tanya pria berkacamata beruntun.

"Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu. Iya.. Aku dengar di berita pun juga begitu. Makhluk mitos itu tengah berada di Korea, aku tak tahu jelasnya. Tapi yang aku tahu, makhluk itu bermigrasi ke Korea karena ia merasa tak aman di Filipina. Sepertinya tempat persembunyiannya di Filipina sudah diketahui banyak orang, makanya ia berpindah ke Korea." Jelas sang pria yang tak memakai kacamata.

"Tapi kenapa harus Korea? Kan banyak negara lain?" tanya pria berkacamata penasaran.

"Di mana saja kan bisa. Mau di Korea, Amerika, Jepang, atau manapun itu. Terserah makhluk itu bukan? Lagipula... Yang aku dengar juga, mereka makhluk-makhluk mitos tersebut akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mempertahankan keberadaan mereka. Ya, salah satunya ya seperti itu tadi, migrasi. Memang tak semuanya, tapi beberapa atau mungkin hanya satu atau dua." Jawab pria yang tak memakai kacamata.

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang ini.." cibir pria yang memakai kacamata.

"Aku mengikuti berita. Memang sepertimu!" kesal sang pria tak berkacamata.

"Ah~~ baiklah! Ayo! _Bus _kita sudah datang." Ajak pria yang berkacamata tersebut. Dua pria tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan _Halte Bus _tersebut, dan hanya tersisa Kibum di sana.

Kibum yang sedari tadi mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua pria tersebut hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. "Manusia bodoh, yeah... Tak kusangka, ternyata manusia sebodoh itu." Ucap Kibum meremehkan. Ia yang melihat _bus_-nya telah datang akhirnya menaiki _bus _tersebut ketempat tujuannya.

.

.

**Who's The Real One**

.

.

Kibum telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Entah, tempat apa yang ia tuju. Tempat itu dipenuhi banyak pengemis. Ia perlahan mendekati para pengemis itu dan memberi mereka satu-persatu kotak makanan. Di dalamnya terdapat hati yang dimasak setengah matang. Para pengemis tersebut berterimakasih kepada Kibum yang selalu datang dan memberi mereka makanan, meski itu hanya hati yang dimasak setengah matang. Kibum hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari para pengemis tersebut. Setelah selesai, Kibum pergi dari tempat itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mudah sekali membohongi para manusia itu, memang aku akan memberikan cuma-cuma makanan itu. Kalian tetap akan membayarnya. Tak tahu saja, jika itu adalah hati manusia. Heum.. Dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Aku harus bisa membuat mereka meminum darahku." Gumam Kibum angkuh. "Ah! Aku lapar... Pagi-pagi seperti ini harus mencari 'makan', tak apa bukan."

Kibum yang merasa kelaparan akhirnya memilih untuk mencari 'makanan' terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan trotoar yang masih lumayan lenggang. Ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya tengah tersesat. Kibum mendekatinya, ia mengajak anak itu ke suatu tempat. Ia mengajak anak kecil tersebut kedalam sebuah gang kecil. Di saat ia merasa telah aman, tak ambil waktu lama. Ia langsung menghisap darah anak kecil tersebut. Anak kecil tersebut menangis dan berteriak. Tapi tak lama kemudian, tangisan serta jeritan anak kecil tersebut telah hilang. Ya, anak tersebut telah tak bernyawa.

Kibum yang melihat anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongannya tersebut telah tak bernyawa, ia dengan cekatan memakan habis anak yang berada dalam dekapannya tersebut. Hanya saja ia harus berhati-hati agar tak mengenai baju seragam yang tengah ia pakai. Pasalnya ia tak membawa baju ganti hari ini, dan ia juga tak memakai jas sekolahnya. Hanya kemeja putih-seragam sekolahnya- yang ia kenakan.

Kibum memkan daging anak tersebut dengan sangat menikmatinya. Ia mendapatkan bagian yang paling ia sukai. Yaitu jantung dan hati. Ia langsung melahap habis jantung dan hati tersebut. Ia memakan habis tubuh anak kecil tersebut, hingga hanya tersisa tulang belulang saja. Setelahnya ia mengumpulkan tulang belulang tersebut dan menaruhnya dalam kantong plastik hitam yang dibawanya. Mengikatnya rapat, dan membakarnya. Ia tak mau berbuat ceroboh dengan hanya membuangnya ke tempat sampah atau membiarkannya begitu saja. Untuk bercak darah yang tertinggal di trotoar gang kecil tersebut, Kibum tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia biarkan saja hal tersebut dan meninggalkannya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari gang kecil tersebut, dan menuju _Halte Bus_ untuk kembali ke _Halte Bus_ yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kalian bertanya mengapa? Kalian ingat bukan jika Kibum memiliki janji dengan Siwon untuk berangkat bersama hari ini ke sekolah.

.

**Who's The Real One**

.

.

"Ah! Kibum-ah~~ ku kira kau sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu." Siwon memekik pelan ketika melihat Kibum di _Halte Bus_.

"Ah~~ _hyung! _Aku bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji," ucap Kibum yang menyadari pekikan Siwon tadi.

"Eung~~ Kibum-ah.. itu, apakah itu darah?" tanya Siwon yang melihat bercak darah pada kemeja putih yang digunakan Kibum. Siwon langsung mendekati Kibum dan memeriksanya, Kibum tak sempat menghindari Siwon. Ia kalah cepat. "Ini darah..." Gumam Siwon yang terdengar oleh Kibum.

"Ah! _Hyung.._ Tadi aku menemukan kelinci yang tertabrak di jalan. Lalu ya kutolong saja kelinci itu, dan darahnya menempel pada seragamku sepertinya. Aku tak memperhatikannya tadi." Kata Kibum sebelum ia ditanya yang aneh-aneh oleh Siwon, ia akhirnya dengan cepat mengeluarkan jas sekolahnya dan memakainya-untuk menutupi bercak darah milik anak kecil yang ia makan tadi pagi-. 'Kenapa aku tak memeriksanya tadi.. _baboya! Harusnya aku tadi membersihkan 'pekerjaan' yang kulakukan tadi dengan teliti! Haish..' _ rutuk Kibum dalam hati.

"Oh... Begitu. Hahaha ma'af yah... _Hyung _hanya khawatir..." Ucap Siwon dengan diselingi kekehannya.

"Ah~~ tak apa. Ayo, kita naik _bus_, sudah datang itu." Kibum mengajak Siwon. Ia berjalan mendahului Siwon dan masuk ke dalam _bus _serta mencari tempat duduk yang pas-menurutnya-. Siwon yang melihat Kibum telah menemukan tempat duduk yang dirasanya pas, ia akhirnya duduk di sebelah Kibum.

'Huh! Jantungku! Bisa kau berhenti?! Akan sangat berat nantinya jika ternyata benar kalau aku memilki perasaan padanya, ini tidak boleh! Aku tak tertarik dengan cinta! Ya! Benar! Aku tak tertarik dengan cinta!' Kibum berkata dalam hati seraya menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya. Siwon yang melihat tingkah Kibum, menjadi heran.

"Kau tak apa Kibum-ah?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang masih terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kibum yang sadar, bahwa saat ini sikapnya aneh, segera saja ia menghentikan kelakuannya tadi.

"Tak apa _hyung,_ hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Kibum berbohong.

"Kalau kau pusing kenapa tak istirahat di rumah saja?" tanya Siwon lembut pada Kibum seraya mengusap sayang kepala Kibum. Kibum yang menyadari perlakuan Siwon, tiba-tiba ia merasa kedua pipinya memanas.

"Haha.. Tidak perlu _hyung_." Tawa Kibum garing.

"Baiklah jika begitu, yang penting jangan sampai jatuh sakit oke. Apalagi sampai sakit parah." Nasehat Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk imut, membuat Siwon gemas dan mencubit pipinya pelan. Kibum hanya mengulum senyum menerima cubitan ringan dari Siwon pada pipinya. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum lirih menanggapi sikap Kibum.

.

.

**Who's The Real One**

.

.

"Kibum-ah... Apa kau benar-benar tak ada hubungan dengan Siwon_?_" tanya Eunhyuk, sahabat Kibum.

"Tidak." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Tapi sepertinya Siwonada perasaan padamu." Sungmin saat ini yang mengucapkan pendapatnya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Kibum tak peduli.

"Aish! Sekali saja kau bisa tidak alihkan pandanganmu itu dari PSP sialan itu?!" kesal Sungmin pada Kibum.

"_Wae_?" lagi, pertanyaan acuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Kibum.

"Punya sahabat sepertimu makan hati terus yah!" pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk tersebut membuat Kibum sedikit menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas, hingga terlihat sebuah seringaian yang membuat Eunhyuk maupun Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Ah~~ sudahlah, kita tinggalkan monster tak punya hati ini Sungmin-ah... Percuma saja kita tanya dia." Eunhyuk yang merasa kesal akhirnya menarik Sungmin keluar menuju kantin.

Saat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk telah keluar dari kelas mereka, Kibum menggumam pelan. "Aku memang monster..."

.

.

**Who's The Real One**

.

.

"Apa hari ini _gege_ mau 'bekerja' lagi?" ujar Fen kepada Kibum-kakak sepupunya-. Ia sekarang sedang duduk pada tepi _single bed _yang berada di dalam kamar Kibum, melihat kakak sepupunya yang sedang bersiap-siap keluar rumah.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kibum balik bertanya pada adik sepupunya tersebut.

"Jika kau manusia, aku sudah mengambil hati dan jantungmu! Serta menghisap darahmu Ji Fan!" kesal Fen pada Kibum.

"Hahaha.. memang kau bisa?" tanya Kibum meremehkan kemampuan Fen.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengujiku, huh?!" tambah kesal lagi Fen mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Hohoho.. Shen Hui Fen.. Baiklah, ma'afkan _gege_, _gege_ tahu kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Sangat baik malah. Ah~~ _gege _ingin keluar. Hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kibum pada Fen.

"Ada angin apa _gege_ mengajakku? Pasti tidak hanya melihat-lihat. Juga 'bekerja' bukan?" tanya Fen yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kibum, kakak sepupunya tersebut.

"Yeah.. memang, sebenarnya _gege_ juga mengajakmu 'bekerja', tetapi kali ini untuk kita sendiri. Jadi kau bisa 'memuaskan' dirimu sendiri malam ini. Bagaimana? Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus, hm?" Kibum menawarkan kembali hal yang sepertinya membuat Fen tertarik. Terlihat dari mata Fen yang berbinar senang.

"_Gege _serius? Ah! Aku mau!" senang Fen hingga ia melonjak dari kasur Kibum yang ia gunakan untuk duduk.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dari _gege_. _Gege_ tahu kau menderita dan tak suka juga dengan 'pekerjaan' yang kita lakukan ini. Ah.. Ralat! Tak menyukai 'pekerjaan' yang kedua." ucap Kibum seraya membalik tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menghadap ke kaca-ia tak melihat adik sepupunya saat berbicara, hanya sesekali melirik-.

"Bukannya tak suka juga sih... Hanya saja... Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku selalu melakukan 'pekerjaan' tersebut, dalam konteks.. Dua 'pekerjaan'. Aku jadi tak bisa mencari 'kepuasan' untuk diriku sendiri. Tentu _gege_ tahu apa yang aku maksud." Ujar Fen seraya duduk kembali pada tepi _single bed_ milik Kibum.

"Maka dari itu.. Mengapa _gege_ sering mengontrol pergerakanmu." Kibum bersandar pada lemari yang ada di kamarnya.

"Yeah.. Aku tahu Ji Fan _gege~~~" _ucap Fen malas seraya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bergegas! Ganti bajumu sana. Setelah itu kita keluar dan membuatmu 'puas'." Kibum kembali membalikkan badannya dan menggunakan jam mahal miliknya.

"Baiklah!" setelah berucap seperti itu, Fen keluar dari kamar Kibum.

.

.

**Who's The Real One**

**.**

**.**

**"**Kyuhyun-ah... Apa kau sudah yakin?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sang _namjachingu_.

"Heung~~ Kim Kibum. Ia memang seorang yang kita cari," jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan memperhatikan berkas-berkas hasil pencariannya.

"Sosok Aswang kali ini seorang pria. Ia pria cantik.. Dan, apakah ia seorang _gay_?" Sungmin menanyakan kesimpulan yang ia temukan.

"Entahlah. Dari apa yang kita lihat dan perhatikan, ia tak tertarik sama sekali sepertinya dengan yang namanya cinta. Benar bukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas dan kembali menatap berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya tersebut.

"Eung~~ Kibum... Seorang Aswang yang lahir di Korea, tapi ia besar di Filipina.. Ia memilki kakak laki-laki yang telah meninggal dunia. Apakah ia tinggal sendiri disini?" kembali, Sungmin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu tentang ia tinggal sendiri atau tidak. Saat kita datang ke rumahnya, disana hanya terlihat Kibum. Dan tak ada orang lain. Jadi... Bisa saja memang ia tinggal sendiri dalam apartemen mewahnya tersebut." jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Yang aku masih bingung, ia mendapatkan masukan uang dari mana? Kita tak mendapatkan petunjuk sama sekali tentang ini." Sungmin memijat kepalanya pelan. Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Hey.. Kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikir _chagi_, istirahatlah.. Arrachi?!" Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin pelan dan lembut. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan bibir sang kekasih pada bibir mungilnya.

.

.

**A/N : saya tidak tahu di sini apa bisa menjelaskan makhluk apa Kibum itu... Tapi akan terbuka pada chap-chap yang akan datang. Dan untuk masalah penulisan yang tidak berat, memang. Saya membuat fic ini dengan tema superanatural, hanya saja menggunakan bahasa yang sering saya gunakan. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah bahasa yang ringan, ya memang. Bukankah tidak ada yang menetapkan jika genre seperti ini harus dengan tulisan seperti ini kan? Kkkk~~ maka saya membuat aturan sendiri XD tapi entah juga jika bahasanya nanti bisa berubah hahaha**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**^O^**

**REGARDS,**

**YUNKAFEN**


End file.
